


Roleplay

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [17]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Established Relationship, F/M, Laughter During Sex, PWP, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Ren wants to spice up their sex life with a bit of roleplay.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Nanami Haruka
Series: Smutember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself. I hope you enjoy.

“Oh! D-doctor,” Haruka stammered flushing pink as he bent her over the edge of the bed.

Ren chuckled, kissing her back. “I see you haven’t been taking care of yourself,” he purred, running one gloved finger across her damp panties. 

“W-what do you mean?” She tried to focus, but he made it so hard.

“You’re dripping wet and barely been touched. I suspect you’ve been ignoring your body’s needs.” His thumbs hooked on the edges of her underwear and tugged them down. “It’s even more serious than I’d feared,” he said, failing to keep the hunger out of his voice as he teased her clit in little circles.

Haruka whined, clutching the sheets. His latex-covered hands were maddening. “Doctor?”

“You’re going to need an emergency injection, stat,” he said gravely. Only years of acting kept him from snorting.

Haruka’s ears flushed pink, and she groaned, more from embarrassment than arousal.

“Too much?” Ren asked, letting himself chuckle after breaking character.

“A bit,” she said diplomatically.

“Would you have preferred a love transfusion?” he asked, grinding against her and swaying their bodies slowly.

Haruka groaned again and Ren couldn’t help laughing when she reached back to swat his hip.

He caught her hand and pulled her up until her head tipped back on his shoulder. 

Haruka huffed. She had never been much for acting, but she was feeling pretty needy. “Doctor Jinguji, I don’t feel well,” she murmured, grinding her hips against his tented boxers.

“What symptoms are you experiencing?”

Haruka bit her lip, considering. She tamped down her embarrassment. “Flushed cheeks, hardness here,” she said, guiding his hands to her breasts. “Shortness of breath, and...and fluids h-here,” she finished, leading one of his gloved hands between her legs.

She could hear his smile when he said, “I think I have the remedy you need.” He massaged her breasts for a moment before guiding her onto her hands and knees on his sheets.

She heard the crinkle of foil and the plastic of the lube bottle before he had two latex-gloved fingers pushing into her dripping heat. Big and firm and fast, but not what she needed.

“Ren,” she whined, pouting over her shoulder. 

He patted her head. “Don’t look so sad, Lady, I’m just doing a little pre-procedure prep. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

The rational part of her thought it was very sweet that he was being so considerate. The rest of her just wanted him inside of her already. They had both been bogged down with work recently, and he was right, she hadn’t been taking care of herself.

As though he could sense her quickly eroding patience, he pulled his fingers away, squeezing her hip. 

“The treatment is starting now.” He cupped her rear and traced her folds with a fingertip. “Stay still until I tell you otherwise.”

“Y-yes, Doctor.”

Haruka shivered as he slid in with one smooth thrust. 

“Fuck,” he murmured lovingly.

She gasped, forcing herself to stay still when her body begged one or both of them to move.

“Ren,” she pleaded.

“That’s Dr. Jinguji to you,” he teased, setting a deep, hard rhythm. She whined. He always knew just the right angles to make her fall to pieces.

“D-Doctor,” she cried, fisting the sheets as he plowed into her. “Please, faster.”

Ren smirked, squeezing her rear. “A very serious condition, indeed.” His tone was playful, but he obliged her request, moving faster each time he slammed back into her.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she chanted quietly. Her arms trembled from the burden of holding her body up against his treatment.

“Oh,” said Ren, letting one hand explore. “I think I’ve found the afflicted area,” he explained, rubbing her clit between two fingertips. “You’ve been neglecting to your clit. Not to worry, I’ll treat that, too.”

Haruka’s erratic breath hitched. “Oh, Doctor, please, may I move?”

“Go on, Little Lamb, you’ve earned it.” Ren leaned down to kiss her shoulders before nibbling on the shell of her ear. “Fuck yourself on my cock.”

Haruka’s walls squeezed at his words, making him curse. He had no chance to recover before she began rocking her hips to meet his.

She was grinding hard against his fingers on her clit, mewling and gasping and trembling.

Ren watched her. She was so beautiful. So perfect and needy and utterly wrecked for his eyes only.

“Doctor, I’m close,” she whispered.

“Me, too,” he said, running his hands along her sides. “The transfusion is almost complete,” he added, snickering.

She rolled her eyes, not that he could see. Still, with his thrusts and his fingers it wasn’t long that she could hold out. “R-Ren!” Soon enough, her orgasm arrived, and she cried out, burying her face in his pillow.

She was so tight and wet and gorgeous. Ren didn’t last much longer. With a groan, he managed a few last thrusts before he came, choking on his praise for her.

He patted her head as they recovered. “Good girl.”

She made a muffled noise, rolling onto her side once he pulled out.

After discarding the condom, Ren slid into place behind her, kissing anything his lazy mouth could reach. 

“How would you rate your satisfaction with the procedure,” he asked, grinning as he tickled her sides.

Haruka yelped. “Ren!” She smacked his hip, but after a moment she murmured, “Very satisfactory.”

He chuckled, pulling her onto his chest and kissing her cheeks. “Then we’ll have to schedule a follow-up appointment soon.”

Haruka giggled, kissing his lips gently. “Very soon,” she agreed, tweaking his nipple.


End file.
